Romeo
by Rei Shimura
Summary: Lily&James kennen sich von Hogwarts nicht und begegnen sich in einer Situation, in der James schon völlig aufgegeben hatte, aber lest selbst....


Romeo

_Ich dreh langsam durch deinetwegen_

_Doch was ist bloß mit mir passiert (hörst du mich?)_

_Auf einmal warst du in meinem Leben _

_Ich weiß dass es dich nicht interessiert_

Nur einen kleinen Augenblick. Eine Sekunde würde mir schon reichen. Obwohl es müsste nicht einmal eine Sekunde sein, es würde auch weniger genügen. Einfach nur eine kurze Zeitspanne, in der wir beide glücklich sein dürfen. Verliebt sein dürfen. Nur Augen für den jeweils anderen haben dürfen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann dies jemals passieren soll. Du. Ich. Zwei verschiedene Welten.

_Jetzt fehlst du mir_

_Und du weißt nicht mal wer ich bin_

_Jede Nacht steh ich vor deiner Tür_

Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Dieses herzzerreißende Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wer es dir zugefügt hat und warum du es mir ausgerechnet gezeigt hast. Einem Todgeweihten, der nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben gehabt hätte, hättest du nicht dein Leben für mich riskiert. Ich habe immer wieder versucht dich zu finden. Die rothaarige Schönheit, die wild um unser beider Leben wie ein starker Tiger gekämpft hat.

Ich verstehe heute noch nicht, warum du es für so wichtig empfandest einen dir unbekannten Mann, der jeden Sinn in seinem Leben verloren hatte, zu retten. Hast du mir vielleicht deswegen einen kurzen Blick in deine vernarbte Seele werfen lassen?

_Du fehlst mir so_

_Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show_

_Du fehlst mir so_

_Und dieser Song läuft für dich im Radio_

Ich bin nach sechs Wochen ärztlicher Behandlung nach deiner großartigen Rettungsaktion vor Voldemorts Anhängern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Ich habe mich immer wieder über dich erkundigt, aber ich habe jedes Mal die gleiche unbefriedigende Antwort bekommen. „Tut mir Leid, aber wir können Ihnen nicht weiter helfen. Die junge Frau hat darauf gewartet, dass Auroren kommen und die Todesser festnehmen und ist dann einfach verschwunden."

Wie konntest du einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden? Du, die mir neue Hoffnung geschenkt hat; die mich von meiner Depression befreit hat.

_Ich sehe dich mit geschlossenen Augen_

_Die Bilder, die mich jetzt furchtbar quälen (jede Nacht)_

Der Vorfall ist jetzt sechs Monate her. Ich habe wieder eine Arbeit gefunden. Als Quidditichtrainer der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Sie haben sich fast um mich gerissen. Heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag. Ich bin auf meine neue Kollegen und das Team gespannt, welches dieses Jahr den Pokal wieder nach England bringen soll. Doch bevor ich überhaupt das Stadion betreten kann, sehe ich dich. Oder besser du bist in mich hinein gerannt. Wir beide waren zu sehr in unsere Gedanken vertieft. Aber als ich deine Augen wieder sah, konnte ich bloss Verwirrung ausmachen. Du hattest dich verändert. Kurze Haare, die vom leisen Wind zerzaust wurden. Keine Brille mehr. Einen schwarzen Hosenanzug. Du warst noch schöner als ich dich in meiner Erinnerung hatte. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, eiltest du wieder davon. Doch was mich verwunderte, in Richtung Stadion.

_Wie viele Nächte willst du mir noch rauben?_

_Wie viele Sekunden muss ich zählen?_

Ich wurde meinem Team vorgestellt, doch der Manager hatte Verspätung. Einen schlechten Eindruck hatte dieses Kerlchen schon mal auf mich gemacht. Das würde noch heiter mit ihm werden. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, verärgerte mich das nicht wirklich. Meine Gedanken waren wieder zu meiner rothaarigen Schönheit gewandert. Wie sie mich angeschaut hatte. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte sie mich erkannt, aber wollte es nicht wahr haben. Als wäre es etwas verbotenes gewesen, dass wir uns wieder begegnet sind. Ein Klopfen durchbrach meine Gedanken und wenn mir der Arzt im Krankenhaus nicht bestätigt hätte, dass ich in Besitz meiner vollständigen geistigen Kräfte bin, hätte ich an meinem Verstand gezweifelt oder dass er mir gerade einen Streich spielte. Wie konnte das nur sein? Wie gab es so etwas? Nun hatte ich sechs Monate vergeblich nach ihr gesucht und nun ist sie mein neuer Boss! Nicht ein Mann war der Manager sondern eine Frau. Das Tabu in Person. Wir dürften uns nie näher kommen. Wie konnte mir das Schicksal nur so etwas antun? Sie würde für mich immer unerreichbar sein.

Doch nun geschah etwas, was ich nie erwartet hätte. Sie lächelte. Sie lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln, dass sie hatte und es war nur für mich bestimmt. Von der Verwirrung, die vorher in ihren Augen Platz genommen hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Es war reine Freude und auch eine andere Sache zuerkennen, die ich aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

Sie wusste, wer ich war. Ich konnte es genau sehen.

_Jetzt fehlst du mir _

_Und du weißt nicht mal wer ich bin_

_Jede Nacht steh ich vor deiner Tür_

Drei Monate lang arbeitete ich nun mit ihr zusammen. Doch sie ließ nichts über die berufliche Beziehung hinaus von sich erfahren. Ich verzerrte mich immer mehr nach ihr. Wenn sie nicht neben mir stand oder bei mir war, wusste ich gar nicht, wie mir geschah. Ich fühlte mich so leer. So ausgesaugt. So als, ob ich nie mehr glücklich werden könnte. Außerdem erwähnte sie mit keinem einzigen Wort, dass sie meine Retterin war oder dass sie bei dem Anschlag der Todesser dabeigewesen war. Wenn sie sich doch nur einen Augenblick, eine Sekunde oder weniger sogar, eine Schwäche erlauben und zugeben würde, dass sie auch in mich verliebt ist. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, denn sie sind für mich wie ein offenes Buch, doch ihre Körpersprache sagt das genaue Gegenteil aus. Sie ist eben eine Geschäftsfrau in Person. Und für mich unerreichbar. Somit würde ich gehen. Einfach gehen nach der Meisterschaft und versuchen sie vielleicht aufzugeben.

_Du fehlst mir so_

_Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show_

_Du fehlst mir so_

_Und dieser Song läuft nur für dich im Radio_

Wir hatten die Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditich nach einem nervenaufreibenden Spiel gewonnen. Sie stand die ganze Zeit neben mir. Fieberte aufgeregt mit. War angespannt und erhitzt von den lauten Anfeuerrufen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie so aus sich herausgehen könnte. Was ich auch nicht erwartet hatte, war was im nächsten Moment auf der Leinwand erschien. „Ich liebe dich James!" in großen goldenen Lettern geschrieben und dahinter war eine weiße Lilie abgebildet. Ich musste mich erst in meinem Arm kneifen und dann noch mal auf die Leinwand blicken, bevor ich wirklich realisieren konnte, was dort stand. Sie machte mir hier vor aller Welt eine Liebeserklärung. SIE liebte MICH. Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht gerade zu einem Pressesprecher gewandt. Doch ich konnte nicht anders, als sie zu mir zu drehen und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Pures Glück. Pure Hoffnung auf etwas neues. Pure Ekstase, dass wir uns endlich gefunden hatten.

So hatte sich wahrscheinlich auch Romeo gefühlt, als er durch einen Kuss mit seiner Julia, kurz zwei verschiedene Welten und alle Hindernisse überbrücken und überwinden konnte.


End file.
